


This is what you get for being on the wrong team, anyways.

by Spinestalker



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, other chars mentioned but no speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cracked and beaten wall provided adequate cover as Axel peered around the corner, making sure it was clear before he rushed for a new position underneath a broken window. He was careful of his footfalls, aware of the crunching debris from the crumbling school building around him and especially aware of the sharp glass next to where his knee rested. A hastily wrapped bloodstained cloth around his right hand was remainder of the dangers. It was deep enough to need stitches but that would have to wait until after he got his mark. For now he gripped his rifle tighter, ignoring the stinging in his palm, and rested his finger lightly on the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what you get for being on the wrong team, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CameoAmalthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/gifts).



> Prompt for cameoamalthea on tumblr

The cracked and beaten wall provided adequate cover as Axel peered around the corner, making sure it was clear before he rushed for a new position underneath a broken window. He was careful of his footfalls, aware of the crunching debris from the crumbling school building around him and especially aware of the sharp glass next to where his knee rested. A hastily wrapped bloodstained cloth around his right hand was remainder of the dangers. It was deep enough to need stitches but that would have to wait until after he got his mark. For now he gripped his rifle tighter, ignoring the stinging in his palm, and rested his finger lightly on the trigger.

Outside it was getting dark, much too dark to keep this up for long. He quickly raised up enough to scan the dilapidated school yard for movement, but could hardly make out anything in the shadows. It was supposed to be a full moon, but the overcast wouldn’t allow for much visibility. Remaining in the building for now was the best bet, but if his target was still here it would be easy to get cornered.

 _“Any luck?”_ came the familiar voice of his teammate in his ear.

“No,” he replied, his voice so soft he wasn’t sure the bluetooth headset would pick it up, “He’s like a fucking ghost. I thought I saw him go out the north exit but he’s not in the yard.”

_“There is a way to climb the to the roof out there, at least for someone as agile as he is.”_

Axel spat a curse, as he looked up and down the corridor of graffitied walls and crumbling ceilings. The roof was probably exactly where he’d went, and if he already had the high ground Axel couldn’t afford to lose his cover to follow.

_“I swear to God, Axel, If you get him, I’ll give you a blow job myself.”_

Axel barked a laughed before covering his mouth to stifle the sound.

“Don’t go making promises you can’t keep, Riku.”

Deciding to focus on his mission he let the line fall silent as he slowly made his way to the east of the building where the gymnasium might have access to the roof through some of the broken windows.

Peering into vast empty room, he eyed any obvious hiding spots before slipping in as quietly as the heavy creaky door would allow.

“Bang.”

The voice came from behind him, and he spun with rifle pointed, but there was already an explosion of pain in his chest. Shocked he looked down, his black protective vest splattered red.

“Fuck!”

Like the Cheshire cat, a broad white grin was the first thing Axel could see as Roxas stepped out of the shadows, his eyes dancing with delight.

“Goddamnit, I’m down,” Axel announced into the bluetooth device. There were several curses from the other side with Sora’s distinguishable  _woot!_  before he turned it off.

“Fuck you, Roxas.”

“What? You can’t be pissed at me because I won, again. After all, it’s to be expected at this point.”Roxas snagged the flag on Axel’s hip in victory, adding it to the other 7 on his belt. “This is what? The 5th time?”

“I beat you at laser tag, at least.” Axel rolled his eyes as he lead the way through the building.

“Uh, no, you shot me. Once. I still had more points. By almost triple.”

“I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t, baby.”

The two of them reached the parking lot where the other 6 stood around the cars, splattered in varying shades of paint. Roxas’s tell-tale red paint decorated Xion and Tidus’s vests. Riku’s red spatter was on his collar bone, and there was already an ugly discoloration forming where the paint had been wiped off. Selphie and Kairi still had Axel’s blue splattered on them and it looked like Riku had gotten Sora.  Only Namine, who hadn’t been playing, sat pristine in Xion’s hoodie on Axel’s car.

“This isn’t fun anymore. Roxas’s team always wins,” Xion complained.

“I told you, I’d let you be on my team, sis.”

“Uh, no. Sora threatened to tell mom how badly I’m doing in math and honestly, I like not being grounded, thanks.”

“And I like being on the winning team.”

“Damn straight.” Roxas and Sora shared a resounding high five, to which the others only groaned.

“Maybe you should make a team of 7 versus 1?” Roxas offered, “It’d at least be a better challenge for me.”

“I think we should tie Roxas down, that inflated ego might float off with him,” Kairi snarked, but Roxas only offered her a sly grin.

“Only stating the facts.”

Axel groaned, rubbing his forehead, wondering why they’d even agreed to this in the first place. Roxas was exasperating for weeks after a victory. They should go bowling. Roxas sucked at bowling.

“What happened to your hand,” Roxas asked, drawing Axel’s hand down.

“Oh, I rested it on a piece of broken glass,” Axel said as Roxas pealed the cloth back to reveal a jagged cut, crusted with dry blood and dirt. Roxas winced.

“You should have said something.”

“Ah, yes, and forfeit while I had you in my sights. I think not.”

“Regardless.” Without warning he reached into Axel’s pocket to retrieve his keys before turning to the others, who had dissolved into various conversations.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna take Axel to the emergency room before his hand falls off.”

“Is he okay?” Namine asked, slipping off his car as Roxas walked around to the driver’s side.

“It’s nothing,” Axel dismissed, “Just need some stitches.”

They bid their farewells as Roxas started the car. Soon they were pulling away. The road was black, only the headlights lighting the broken and uneven road as they drove through the mostly abandoned town. It looked like the end of the world.

“Roxas, do me a favor.”

“Yeah?”

“If the Zombie Apocalypse comes, be on my team, okay?”

Roxas laughed his agreement.

 


End file.
